La última carta escrita para ti
by Alexia.nobody
Summary: Nunca los cielos de Twilight Town se había cubierto por nubes anunciando una lluvia, pero luego de aquellas palabras que le dijo el pelirrojo al rubio todo había cambiado...  lo se... no sirvo para esto de los summarys


Es el primer fic que publico... no el primero que escribo, espero que les guste, si juntan las palabras que estan en negrita se daran cuenta de que todo va entrelazado, debo aclarar que los personajes de Kingdom Hearts (Axel, Roxas y Sora) no son mios... si lo fueran... no hubiese pasado lo que paso... ademas es una historia yaoi... no posee lemon pero tiene un poco de lime, bueno les dejo la historia, es un one shot... espero lo disfruten ^^ ... y si me pueden hacer criticas por algo que tenga que mejorar, bienvenido seran sus reviews n.n

_**La ultima carta escrita para ti**_

Un rubio caminaba bajo la lluvia, lloraba en silencio mientras recordaba lo que su amigo le había dicho

_Flash back_

_-Si no me recuerdas y vuelves conmigo tendré que matarte, pero como veo que no me recuerdas y tampoco lo intentas… dejare que sufras lo que yo sufrí- el chico con la gabardina camino dándole la espalda de pronto se detuvo sin voltear_

_-Te odio por haberme dejado Roxas- pronuncio como escupiendo, abrió un portal de oscuridad y desapareció dejando al de las orbes azules con la boca abierta de la impresión y el corazón apretado de dolor_

_Fin flash back_

En Twilight Town nunca llovía, pero ese día luego de lo que el pelirrojo escupiera _**esas palabras **_a Roxas, el cielo se compadeció y le ayudo a ocultar aquellas lágrimas que recorrían esos ojos profundos que estaban opacos y sin brillo, una lluvia que caía sin precaución al igual que aquella agua calida que salía de sus ojos azules.

Pensaba que le gustaría recordar, pero hace un tiempo, unas semanas para mas especificaciones, tenia esos extraños sueños, esas amnesias, no sabia que_** eran**_ ni tampoco por que las palabras _**pronunciadas por**_ el de los ojos esmeraldas le habían destrozado de esa manera, le habían dolido en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-_**Axel…**_** - **pronuncio lento y suave, sin darse cuenta.

Ese nombre estaba grabado _**en su mente**_ de algún lugar que vivió, que conoció, donde estuvo, _**era**_ algo _**más que**_ un hombre, había algo más… algo profundo, _**algo**_… que no sabía que _**podía ser**_. Continúo _**su camino**_ a paso corto y pasivo hasta que sus pies se detuvieron al ver esa figura alta y cubierta de esa gabardina negra, de ese encapuchado que se encontraba en frente suyo.

Un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna, como pasaba por cada vértebra aquel miedo, no a que le hiciese algo, sino que… era un miedo a que aquella figura fuera la persona que le tenia así, no pudo seguir atormentándose con sus pensamientos y corrió hasta abrazarle y llorar en su pecho como nunca lo había hecho, desahogo _**todo lo que tenia guardado**_, lo necesitaba, en _**su**_ totalidad; cuando se iba a separar aquellos fuertes brazos le rodearon con _**cariño**_, su sorpresa fue suplida por la impresión de sentir esas calidas gotas provenientes de _**los ojos**_ esmeraldas caer sobre _**su cabello**_ y sobre _**su rostro**_, _**no pudo evitar**_ _**sentirse**_ aun peor de lo que estaba,_** solo**_ apego mas su cuerpo al del mayor tratando de fundirse juntos, de que ambos calores se juntaran hasta hacerles uno. Pronuncio aquel nombre suavemente, con un dulce y tenue todo de voz, tan agradable para el pelirrojo como _**cuando**_ _**sus miradas se encontraron**_ por primera vez _**en aquella sala**_ del castillo.

-_**Perdóname Roxas**__…es que me lastima que no me recuerdes, __**no te puedo odiar**__, si tan solo… recordaras… __**amor**_

El mayor se saco la gabardina para cubrirlos a _**ambos**_ con ella, el rubio sonrió y observo aquellos ojos… tan hermoso, tan _**misteriosos**_, tan… _**cautivadores**_, _**pero **_lo que mas amaba _**eran**_ aquellas marquitas de color moradas bajo sus ojos, le hacían ver perfecto, "Como _**los únicos seres que vivimos para conseguir un corazón**_" recordó el joven de pronto.

-_Axel… Axel… Axel… quiero recordar Axel…_

La mano del mayor tomo del mentón al rubio, le observo y unió _**sus labios**_ en un roce tierno, duradero y lleno de dulzura, algo lleno de amor, algo tan propio de cuando estaban en la organización_** juntos**_, se separaron para mirarse y observar aquellos ojos que para ambos _**eran la misma perdición**_, por que _**deseaban**_ seguir así sin interrupciones, uno completamente seguro de lo que sentía e ignorando _**todo**_ lo que habían dicho _**de ellos**_, "los incorpóreos", mientras que el otro se guiaba de lo que sentía ignorando lo que su mente le dijese, dejándose llevar por el pelirrojo.

- _¿Axel?_

-_¿Qué pasa pequeño?_

-_**Te amo**__, mi ráfaga de llamas danzantes_

Sus risas se unieron y juntaron sus frentes; Roxas cerró los ojos y un flash pasó por su cabeza, todos los recuerdos que estaban hundido en lo mas profundo de su cabeza ahora le llegaban como un balde de agua fría, todos de golpe, no resistió la presión en su cabeza y se desmayo, el pelirrojo le atrajo a su cuerpo para darle calor, una preocupación le invadió, temió por su _**pequeño**_ y le cubrió completamente con su gabardina para llevarle a un lugar mas seguro, le tomo en brazos y camino hasta el usual spot para dejarle en el sillón que estaba allí, acaricio sus mejillas que se encontraban con un sonrojo, Twilight Town estaba fría y lluviosa, opaca y melancólica, pero que importaba… estaba con su Roxas y _**le cuidaría**_ hasta que recuperara sus recuerdos, _**aunque**_ sabia que _**debía dejarle partir**_… Era _**el maldito destino**_ quien _**los estaba separando**_, quizás _**para en un futuro unirlos**_ nuevamente

-_Yo también te amo Roxas_- beso la frente del chico y esperó, esperó toda la noche en vela, hasta que esos ojos azules se abrieron para ver a su lado al chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa de paz

Se sentó y refregó sus ojos, miro hacia arriba y descubrio que habia luz, era de día, pero estaba con Axel desde que se habia puesto a llover, o sea desde el día anterior, miro al pelirrojo y se acerco hasta abrazarle, tratando de entregarle todo aquel amor que le tiene y siempre le tendrá, al mirar los ojos esmeraldas supo que este ya le habia librado de matarle o de obedecer las ordenes de sus superiores, por que queria ver feliz a su pequeño al asumir que tenia que dejar ir, no podia comportarse egoísta, separo al rubio de su cuerpo y beso sus labios con ternura, desordeno sus cabellos y se fue del lugar.

-_Axel… gracias_

El chico se dio cuenta de que el mayor le había dejado la gabardina encima y tampoco la quería de vuelta, su corazón se apretó de tal manera que supo que tenia uno, aunque fuese su imaginación, sabia que en su interior él, siendo un incorpóreo, era especial, él podía sentir, sonrió y una ultima gota cayo por su mejilla hasta perderse en el piso. Tenia sus recuerdos, pero su misión era ayudar a Sora, aunque el quisiera quedarse al lado de su pelirrojo, el mundo entero, el universo le necesitaba al igual que al chico castaño, decidió guardar ese día en su interior y actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada. Salio de aquel lugar para caminar hasta su casa, entre sus brazos llevaba una gabardina negra con aquel aroma que amaba.

Luego del sacrificio de Axel, su alma dejo su cuerpo del dolor que sentía, como podía ese idiota haber hecho semejante acto suicida, sabiendo las consecuencias, sus palabras le habían dejado un amargo sentimiento en su boca, a pesar de estar encerrado en aquella prisión llamada "Sora", lloro internamente, pero resistió al saber que ese era el deseo del chico de los esmeraldas. Podría haber muerto junto a él, pero ya su vida no estaba, era parte de otra vida y no podía quitársela.

En el castillo el castaño llegó hasta una habitación con el numero 8 en la puerta, supuso que era la de Axel, la abrió y encontró dos sobres, no sabia la razón de por que quería estar allí, algo le había controlado, necesitaba asegurarse, abrió un sobre y encontró un palito de helado de sal marina canjeable por otro con una nota amarrada, la abrió y reconoció esa letra, no era suya, tampoco debía ser del tipo, pero sabia que el la había escrito, luego abrió el otro sobre y leyó, leyó completamente hasta terminar con la ultima frase… "_**Nos vemos en otra vida compañero**_"

Sus ojos se abrieron pero no sabia que ocurría, por que sentía dolor, y razono un momento, lo entendió, y guardo esos sobres en el bolsillo mas seguro de su pantalón, salio de allí y continuo con la aventura, mientras que en su interior, en algún rincón de ese lugar estaba un chico rubio llorando como la noche en que llovió en Twilight Town, cuando estuvo en los brazos de su compañero… ahora muerto… y recordando cada palabra de aquella carta, recordando la despedida en la torre del reloj, cuando vio la ultima lágrima de Axel… y su ultima frase "_**Adiós compañero**_".

En su mente estaba escrita aquella carta, que decía…

"_**Esas palabras pronunciadas por Axel**_ (sí, soy yo) _**en su mente era más que algo, podía ser su camino, todo lo que tenia guardado, su cariño, sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro, no pudo evitar sentirse solo cuando sus miradas se encontraron en aquella sala, "perdóname Roxas, no te puedo odiar, Amor" , ambos misteriosos, cautivadores, pero eran los únicos seres que vivimos para conseguir un corazón, sus labios juntos eran la misma perdición, deseaban todo de ellos, "Te amo pequeño", le cuidaría, aunque debía dejarle partir. El maldito destino los estaba separando para en un futuro unirlos. "Nos vemos en otra vida Compañero", "adiós compañero"**_

_**P.D.: Sé que esta todo en tercera persona, pero es que también quería escribir lo que alguna vez tú me dijiste, lo que ambos sentíamos, y como tengo el presentimiento de que será lo último que te podré decir, quería que fuese así… Recuerda que te amo… y que siempre lo haré."**_


End file.
